


Michelle and Roger - One night in Europe

by Bbblaney77



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Not (exactly) Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Voyeurism, but not really, reader requested story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Reader over on FF.net wanted a story with Michelle being with one of the teachers from Spider-man FFH.Roger Harrington walking down the hall heard a well known sound of a woman's moan coming from one of his student's rooms.Wanting to make sure nothing inappropriate is happening between students he steps in the not fully closed door to find...something that will change things for him and his favorite student Michelle Jones, forever.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Roger Harrington & Michelle Jones, Roger Harrington/Michelle Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Michelle and Roger - One night in Europe

Roger Harrington is walking down the hall of the hotel they were able to stay in, he spots a door ajar and hears a female moan, the kind that goes straight to you core. He felt his blood start to rush south.

However, the teacher in him knowing this was one of his student’s rooms has to make sure nobody is doing anything wrong.

He opens the door quietly and hears the soft female moan again, he finds his pants getting constrictive.

He lets go of the door and looking around the corner he spots Michelle Jones laying on her bed, nude her eyes closed one of her hands down at her pussy rubbing it, her other hand gripping one of her breasts.

To say he’s stunned would be an understatement. He never expected to see her doing this, not that he thought about any of his students pleasuring themselves… It’s then that he realizes he needs to leave; this is way beyond an invasion of privacy of his student. He could lose his job or far worse if he was caught…

It is about that time that the slow-moving door clicked shut, unnaturally loud in the quiet room.

He watched her gasp as she looked up and tried to cover herself when she spotted him in the doorway.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Ms. Jones, I heard noises and wanted to make sure nobody was doing anything… Oh god I’m so dead…”

“Mr. Harrington.” Michelle said, “I think under the circumstances you should call me Michelle.”

“No, I couldn’t that… this is so inappropriate…” Roger said torn between staying to salvage his career if possible and bolting out the door.

He stays, because he can’t stop staring at her beautiful body. She always hides into big clothes and purposefully dresses down. But seeing her here her exquisite body in full view he’s trapped like a moth to the light.

Michelle can tell he’s hooked, at first, she panicked when she spotted, but as she calmed down, she noticed the heated gaze raked up and down her body. She tries to deny it by hiding behind harsh words and dressing down, but she wants to be told she’s beautiful even if she would knee-jerk call them a sexist.

She’s always liked Mr. Harrington, for all his quirks he genuinely loves to teach and cares for his students.

She has noticed that he always seems lonely, she’d heard what happened to his marriage, his second wife faked being dusted or whatever they call it to be with another man. She felt bad for him.

“Mr. Harrington,” she said softly she motioned for him to come closer.

Roger not in full control walked closer without realizing it. As he got closer her body came into clearer view, her long legs and her pert pussy lips with her aroused clit peeking out. He swallowed the moan at the view.

“Can you help me, please?”

“Uh, what do you need?”

“Relieve Mr. Harrington… _please?_ ” Michelle isn’t sure where this recklessness is coming from, maybe Pe… _he’s_ rubbing off on her. she would never do something like this before despite the rumors some of the popular girls at school had spread about her.

“I, I don’t think that would be a good idea…” Roger can’t believe he’s still here, he should say no, but outside of her being his student he’s always liked her, she is strong willed and he’s always had a thing for strong willed women.

“Please, since you’re here… it’s so much better with a partner.” Not that she actually knows too much, while she’s not a virgin she’s only been with one other person.

“but what about Mr. Pa…” he started to ask about Parker

“Don’t, please don’t bring him up right now.” Michelle doesn’t want to talk or even think about him right now, she had no interest in Brad, but she can’t totally dismiss what he said about _him_ being naked with a woman.

“Please Mr. Harrington.”

Roger gets down on his knees in front of the girl… young woman, “Michelle given the circumstances you should probably call me Roger.”

He leans down and seeing her pussy glisten from her juices he licks his lips.

If he learned one thing from his previous wives it’s how to pleasure them, they made sure he knew what they wanted, and he was more than happy to please them.

He picked up one of her legs and kissed her inner thigh, taking a soft bit, then he did it to the other, he can smell her sex and it smells good.

Sweet with just a hint of tangy he reaches out his tongue to taste her.

Michelle grabs one of her pillows to prop her head up to watch her favorite quirky teacher. She can’t believe he’s actually going to eat her out.

He pushes his tongue deep as it will go into her pussy and takes one of his hands, he caresses her waist and abdomen. He moves it down to lightly scratch her trimmed bush a few times then he moves up to caress her breasts first one then the other, he uses his thumbs to brush up her under breast then gently pulls and twists her nipples.

All the while he licks up on her lips and clit.

He moves to gently suck and nibble on her clit as he pushes the first then second finger of his other hand into her sex. Sliding them in and out of her slowly.

He continues this unrushed. Knowing that the build is slow but when she orgasms it’s an overload.

Michelle who has been watching him, takes her hand and brushes it though is hair, she can feel her orgasm coming, she doesn’t hold back the moans he’s creating in her.

She has no idea how long he is nibbling on her clit and thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy as well as playing with her breasts, but soon the slow build she’s been experiencing starts to quicken. She finds her hand that was brushing his hair grabbing it and pull him closer to her, her other hand is grabbing her breast pinching and twisting her nipple as the buildup gets higher.

“Don’t stop, oh god please don’t stop.” She’s never heard her voice sound like that. So full of want and need.

Soon her legs are bent over to pull him towards her as she climbs higher than she’s ever climbed, nothing she’s done to herself or her one partner ever made her climb this high.

Roger can tell she’s getting close, he learned to not speed up too much and learned based on how high a woman’s moan sound and how they move to dictate who fast or slow he needs to go.

She realizes that he’s taken one of his fingers and is brushing it along her outer wall, to hit her g-spot.

Soon she peaks and he watches her mouth open in silent scream as her first orgasm hits.

He doesn’t let up, continuing to pinch and twist her nipples while stoking is fingers in and out of her faster as he sucks a little harder on her clit.

He watches her body arch up as all her muscles seize up. He follows her body up.

He gives her at least one maybe two more orgasms in a row.

Until her hand goes pulling him in to trying to push him away. “Oh please, too much, stop to much…”

Roger lets up and after he pulls his fingers out of her pussy, he sticks them in his mouth and sucks her juices off them.

He takes his hand that was on her breast and caresses down her body. To help her cool down.

“Oh, my fucking god, Mr. Har… Roger where did you learn that?” Michelle finally asked the question that had been on her mind until he’s magic hands made her forget everything including her name for several minutes.

“Experience, I like to give oral pleasure. My ex-wives like to receive it.” Roger said not feeling as bitter about it as he usually does, he’s thankful he got so good. No matter what happens the vision of seeing her in the throes of ecstasy will stick in his fantasy for a long time.

Michelle still breathing heavy finally starts to come down from the high he gave her. She wonders what else he knows. Can he fuck as good as he sucks?

She is about to sit up and grab him to start and remove his clothes no thought of anything else, she wants to know what capable of.

When suddenly the door handle rattles, they hear one of the students say, “damn door what’s wrong with it?”

Then another voice calls out, “Hey dummy that’s the wrong room, we’re in here.”

That was like cold water on Roger. He realized he just had sexual relations with a student. He adjusts himself and muttering about having to leave he rushes out the door.

Thankful nobody is in the hall as he heads to his own room. Thankful he’s got his own room so he can panic in private.

He sits down hard on the bed and putting his hands on his face, he alternates between panic at what could happen now and the still unfulfilled need he has. It doesn’t help that his fingers still have the scent of her pussy juices on it.

He can’t bring himself to wash his hands yet. Right or wrong that was the best orgasm he’s ever given anyone.

He spent the rest of the day in his room. When they knocked to let him know they were going to dinner. He told them to go ahead he wasn’t feeling well.

He didn’t move much except to use the bathroom and clean up. He reluctantly washed his hands. He moved to sit by the window content to look out, and contemplate what might… maybe, even should happen.

It was dark out when there was a knock on his door.

\------------------------------ (Earlier) ----------------------------

Michelle after her heart calmed down from the close call, isn’t totally surprised by Roger’s hasty retreat.

She feels guilty for asking him to do that, she wasn’t thinking. She was only feeling, and she wanted an uncompleted experience… she didn’t think about how this is a different complicated than the one regarding Pe… _him_.

That’s another thing she feels bad about, she doesn’t know where she stands, and honestly, she is tired of dealing with teenage bullshit.

Her first had been an older man who was incredibly attentive. He was similar to Roger in several ways.

She got up to take a shower and clean up. She’s actually a little bit lightheaded from the rush, and some of her muscles are sore from how tightly they contracted.

She took her time in the shower cleaning up.

She got dressed and sat on her bed looking out the window for a bit. She ignored the knock the door.

She thought long and hard about what to do now.

It started to get dark when she had her plan. She changed into something else and taking her key-card she left the room before her roommate got there.

As she walked down the hall, she heard the others say that Mr. Harrington is not feeling well.

She feels guilty he’s worried about what she might do.

They both know that even though she’s legally an adult and it was consensual, one he’s still a teacher, and two if she pushed and lied, they would believe her lie, before they believed his truth.

However, she has no intention of turning him in or even telling anyone about it. As far as she’s concerned, they are two consenting adults who helped each other.

She walked to a local store and made a few purchases.

She takes a deep breath as she heads back to the hotel. She hopes she doesn’t run to anyone. It would be hard to explain what she’s doing.

Getting off on the correct floor she walked to Roger’s room and taking another deep breath to steel herself.

She knocks and waits.

She watches as Roger opens the door and he look surprised to see her. “Can I, what can I do for you?” Michelle can hear the worry and weariness in his voice.

“May I come in?” She asks not wanting to be caught by any of the students.

Roger steps aside to let her in. He’s not sure what she has planned.

Michelle stepped in and looked around. She can see the bed has been shifted she can tell he had spent a long time sitting on the bed in front of the window.

“I brought some food, and something else, I heard you didn’t eat. I want to tell you; you did nothing wrong. I’m an adult, it was consensual. I understand that technically I’m a student but here we’re not. Please let’s eat some food.”

Michelle shows her assertive side, by sitting in the bed near the desk. She sets the bag next to her and pulls out some food she purchased.

She has paid attention to what Roger would order and she picked something close to it.

Roger once again following along with Michelle. He pulls out the chair and receives the food and drink, glad she cares enough bring him food and tell he she’s not going to turn him in.

He’s still not sure he won’t do it himself.

They eat in near silence.

Only after they ate, did Michelle felt a bit of nervousness she’s not sure how he will take her request.

“I… what happened today, won’t be an on-going thing. Having said that, I have one more request for you, something that we both can enjoy….”

Roger not sure what to make of her speech just says, “I’m listening.”

Michelle reaches into the bag and pulls out the only thing left in it. A couple of condoms, she holds them out to Roger.

Roger looks at the little plastic wrappers. His brain shut down, he’s admitted torn, on the one hand underneath the worry and shame for what he did has been the desire that she sparked in him. On the other what he did was bad enough, to do this would be even worse.

“Roger, not only is it fair for you to get the relief I know you need, but… tonight, I want more.” Michelle got up and caressed his cheek. “Please, like I said it will only be tonight, after that we never speak of it again.”

She leaned over to kiss him. She says softly, “I’m not very experienced in this, can you _teach me?”_

Roger gives a soft moan, at her soft lips on his mouth. He feels his resolve weakening to her words and actions.

He stands up and starts to participate in the kissing. He gently uses his tongue to request entrance into her mouth.

She opens her mouth and their tongues duel each other. She starts to get impatient and wants to touch skin she starts to unbutton his shirt.

He helps her to take his shirt off. He’s got what the kids call a dad bod but he’s not out of shape.

He reaches down to caress her ass through the beautiful flower dress that hugs all her curves. He presses her against him, and she moans at feeling him hard pressed against her waist.

She suddenly stops and has a wicked idea. She pulls back and with a smirk, tells him, “Strip then turn off the lights.”

He takes the rest of his clothes off and feels a little self-conscience about being naked with is cock sticking out rock hard. While she’s still in her flower dress, he can see she’s excited her nipples poking out.

She lets him in her last secret. She takes his hand and glides it up her leg and inner thighs. Her smirk gets bigger when he moans at feeling her pussy. She didn’t have underwear of any kind on.

Michelle feeling the same recklessness from before when she put on her dress didn’t put on a bra or panties. It was both scary and exhilarating to be walking around like that. Again, she’s never done anything like this and may never do it again.

“the lights then join me.” She says as she bites her lip when he starts to stroke her pussy lips with his fingers.

Roger who thinks ‘fuck it’ decided he will go along with this plan. If he only gets tonight, then well, he’ll enjoy being with this very beautiful young woman.

He reluctantly steps away back to the door to turn off the lights and hears her open the curtains. The moon is providing enough light to see her.

“Grab a condom and come join me.” She says seductively as she leans over putting her hands on the windowsill.

He does as she requests, and he bends down to pull her dress up to expose her bottom half. He leans over to lick and make sure she’s nice and ready for him.

“Please, I need…” she starts to almost beg.

“Shh, don’t worry, I’m just making sure you are ready.” He said taking the familiar role of teaching even if it seems so wrong. “Spread your legs a little bit more baby.”

She feels her stomach flutter when he spoke. It was so soft yet firm.

“Okay good, now I’m going to go slow, let me know if it hurts.” He forces himself not to go fast, reigning in his desire to thrust deep into her warm wet heat.

He caresses her inner thighs and spreads his legs a little to get lined up with her.

“Are you ready, baby?” He asks his condom covered cock in one hand as his other is resting on her hip.

She can only nod. But it’s enough for him to see.

He pushes slowly into her tight pussy. They both moan at how good it feels. He’s been with a few women, but nothing compared to her tight sex.

He’s not big by any standard but he fills her more than her first partner. Plus, she feels more for Roger then her first partner. Her hands grip the sill as he continues his slow push inside of her.

She wants to push back on him to get him all the way inside of her, but waits, she can be patient when she wants to be, plus he’s the teacher.

Roger is chanting ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ in his mind at how good she feels and has his legs locked to keep from driving the rest of the way in her.

They are on the second floor and the room is dark so she’s not too worried about being seen, but just the thought of someone seeing them sends a thrill though her, she didn’t think she was an exhibitionist. It might have to be something she explores more later down the road.

Once he’s all the way sheathed inside her. he makes sure she’s okay.

He pulls out until only his head is still in the pushes back in just a bit faster.

He takes the hand that had been holding his cock before pushing into her and reaches up to gently squeeze her breast then pinch her nipple through the dress.

She moans more as he slides in and out of her pussy. His hand on her hip is warm and her breath catches as he leans over her as that hand moves down to start rubbing her clit.

By now he’s sliding in and out a decent speed. He listens to the sounds she’s making which is just as erotic as earlier in her room. Only this time he’s moaning as well when she starts to clinch around him.

She starts to peak faster than she anticipated, she has been turned on all afternoon and it only grew hotter as they started.

“Please, don’t stop, yes, right there, yes… faster…” She started to speak almost incoherently in between moans, as one of her hands comes down to grab his hand that is still playing with her breasts.

Soon she grips him hard as the wave her of orgasm washes over her and her legs start to give out.

Roger starts to drive in and out of her faster seeking his own release. He slides his arm around her waist to hold her up when her legs seem to give out.

He gives a deep low moan as he feels his cum surge though and splash inside the condom. He feels a little lightheaded when it happens. It has been far too long since he’s had sex and never with someone like her.

He gives a full body shudder when he pulls his cock out of her pussy. His legs shaking from what they just did.

He removes the condom and tying it off and taking a tissue, he throws it in the trash.

Michelle is suddenly glad she got more than one condom. She wants to go again.

She takes off the dress and lays down on the bed, on her side. She looks at Roger silently asking if he’s good to go again.

Roger can tell she wants more. He can’t help the swell of male pride at that.

He takes the other condom and starts to stroke his cock that had grown semi-soft. When he felt her hand on his stopping him.

She gets the urge to taste him. She still recalls watching him suck her juices off his fingers earlier he had a happy almost blissful look on his face.

She takes her hand and wraps it around his cock. She starts to stoke it until grows in her hand. She starts to lean her mouth towards it.

When Roger softly warns her, “You may not like how it tastes.”

Michelle pauses, she never tasted her previous partner. However, the memory of how blissfully he made her with just his mouth made her want to at least try.

She continued to move her mouth towards his semi-hard cock in her hand. Her pink tongue came out to touch the head.

His cum still covering it as well as his precum.

The taste is neither good nor bad. She doesn’t mind the taste, but she doesn’t think it is great tasting.

Still she put the head of his cock in her mouth like a lollipop and sucked on it.

Like all the other students in their STEM school, they have studied biology and she know that the head of the penis has the most nerves.

She had paid attention in school when other girls would compare notes about stuff like blowjobs. One particularly vocal girl who was a self-proclaimed sex fiend. Gave several very interesting tips about blowjobs, at the time Michelle didn’t think she would ever use them, but now.

She swirled her tongue around the head as she sucks on it. She starts to move her hand up and down the shaft.

“ _Oh fuck_ … Michelle, damn oh fuck…” Roger said in between groans. He’s still a little sensitive down there, and what she’s doing is heating things up very quickly. He’s already rock-hard again.

She moves her mouth down his shaft, like she’s seen in pornos and heard from others.

“Michelle, if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.” Roger said, he’s aware of his limits, two times is easy but after that… well he’s not as young as he used to be.

Michelle thought about stopping but, she wants to know what it’s like. She sucks a little harder and strokes his shaft just a little faster.

She felt his cock twitch then it swelled right before he gave a loud moan, and she felt his cum spurt down her throat.

She swallowed several times, once again finding the taste isn’t all that great.

She let his cock come out of her mouth with a ‘Pop’ which made him moan.

She looked up at roger as she laid back, feeling a little sensual.

She watched how Roger lost so much control he’s flush and his legs are shaking as he has a hand on the bed.

She waited as she slightly smirked and ran her finger up the side of her body. She can’t believe how much she loves this feeling.

It’s heady to see how much control she has. Not that she would ever abuse it, she has no desire to continue this after tonight, but she kinda understands better why woman do what they do to men.

Roger lays down to finish cooling off.

“Do you have enough for one more?” Michelle asked a soft and far more sensual then she’s ever heard herself sound like.

“I should be able to… just give me a minute.” Roger said, but the way she’s caressing her body and the tone of voice she used, has already started to heat him up again.

Roger leans over to kiss her body. Her scent, and her body is pretty quick to make the blood rush south and he’s once again standing at attention.

“Okay, my beautiful partner what would you like to do now?”

Michelle bite her lower lip, as she mentally debates several different positions.

Roger gently stroked his cock to keep it hard. Plus, just seeing her young naked body and seeing her bite her lip is very helpful.

Michelle gives a small smirk then pushes Roger down on his back, then she took the almost forgotten condom and then unrolling it down his still hard cock.

Then she gets up and put one of her legs over his waist.

Roger has to smile he loves when his partner rides him. He holds his cock lined up to the entry of her sex.

Michelle looking down she slowly lowered her hips until the head of his cock split her pussy lips, then she started to slide down, she can’t help the moan at feeling him fill her.

Roger has to keep from thrusting his hips up, her hot wet tight pussy feels overwhelming on his cock.

Michelle has to moan again once she has him all the way sheathed in her sex. She feels Roger put his hands on her legs, he caresses her legs and hips moving around to the front, gently scratching his fingers through her trimmed bush.

Roger wants to have her move, but he wants her to have control. So, he does little things to urge her to move. He reaches up with one hand to caress her pert and perky breasts. He then leans up and takes her nipple in his mouth and sucked then lightly brushed his teeth.

Finally, after feeling all the pleasure Roger has been giving her with her breasts and she starts to lift her hips feeling his cock slide out, then pushing back down. She smiles as Roger lays back down but keeps his hand on her breast. His other hand going to her clit, rubbing it slowly to help her orgasm build.

Roger knows he won’t last long, so he’s doing what he can to make sure she gets her orgasm first. He takes a deep breath to calm as he rubs her clit and pinch and caress her nipples and breasts.

Michelle feels her orgasm start to rapidly build. Her moans grow faster and deeper. She starts to slide up and down faster as she gets closer.

Roger feels glad when he feels her clinch down around his cock as her orgasm washes over her.

She gets off and lays down then looking over at Roger, she spreads her legs and motions for him to come over to her.

Roger stifles a moan then getting up he moves over her.

She took his pillow and put it under her upper back to prop her up, she grabs his still hard cock and lines him up as he moves forward towards her pussy.

She moans as he pushes back into her, still feeling the tingles from her orgasm.

Roger starts to slowly thrust in and out of her. She caresses his cheek and they kiss; his tongue brushes her mouth seeking permission to enter.

She opens her mouth and their tongues duel as he thrusts in and out of her.

Michelle runs her hands up and down his back, as she whispers in between kisses. “faster, deeper.”

Roger does as she demands, moves faster leaning back more to try and reach deeper into her sex.

He’s not a flexible as he used to be, but he’s going to do what he can.

He keeps thrusting faster, this time he’s own orgasm is building.

“Yes, yes, that’s it oh Roger, right there.” Michelle whispers, she knows he’s getting close and she fine if she doesn’t get off, but he should.

“Oh Michelle, so beautiful… touch yourself.” Roger said, he wants to touch her, but he needs both arms to keep from falling on her.

Michelle moans and reaches down with one hand to start rubbing her clit. Her other hand is up to squeeze her breasts.

Roger feels his body seize up and his cock swell as he feels his seed splash against the protective latex barrier.

Michelle felt her own orgasm wash over her as he thrust into her one more time.

Roger slides out of her and drops down beside her, both of them still breathing deeply.

Michelle turns over to lay her head on his chest, not minding the sweat. She has no plans to stay, but she likes to cuddle for a few minutes at least.

Roger glad she doesn’t get up right away, he puts one of his arms around her and holds her close.

She reaches over to his cock that is growing flaccid and gently removes the used condom.

He takes it with his off hand. Holding it closed as his hand dropped down, he’ll take care of it soon.

After a few more minutes Michelle leans up and looking down she whispers, “Goodbye Roger.” Then she leaned down to give him soft kiss.

Then as she gets up, she takes her dress and puts it back on.

Roger at the same time ties off the condom as he sits up, knowing this is the end.

Softly Michelle looks back, taking one more time to memorize what they just shared. “thank you, Mr. Harrington.”

Mr. Harrington feels a little sad, but understands, they are back to the way it was, teacher, and student.

“My pleasure, Ms. Jones, have a good night.”

Michelle smiled sadly feeling a little loss, but glad he understands. She turns to leave, it’s late enough that the halls are empty.

She heads into her own room, her roommate, some girl she doesn’t know. Wakes up and smirks “did you and brad have some fun?”

The roommate must have seen how much she disliked that by the sour look on her face. “ _Oh,_ not brad… was it Parker? Nobody could find him either.”

Michelle knowing how rumors spread doesn’t say anything, if she had to be linked to someone, he would be the one she would choose. She walks over to grab her clothes she sleeps in, then walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Thankfully the annoying roommate is fast asleep again as she goes to her own bed. She can’t sleep right away, she has is still the last several hours running through her head.

Not only that, but what that could mean down the road, she will still see Mr. Harrington for several more months before she graduates.

Not to mention, Peter… they are not together, but she still feels a little guilty. She knows what he feels for her, she feels similar.

Eventually the activity from the last several hours catches up to her and she falls asleep.

\------------------(Later)---------------

Mr. Harrington has to admit the first few days after it was hard to be around her and not want to touch her in a way that is very inappropriate.

However, after all the craziness of the trip and he saw her and Mr. Parker sitting together leaning on each other asleep. He gives a small sad smile. He knew going in what those two felt for each other, but he will keep the memory of what she shared with him locked away only to be brought out when he’s alone.

He sits down and leans back to get some sleep of his own. He’s not looking forward to the paperwork. Some creative writing will have to be used.

He smiles as some of his more pleasant memories flash in his mind’s eye.


End file.
